Mr Peabody and Sherman: The Continued Episodes
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: I've been asked for a sequel of my story, Transformations, so here it is... sorta... see I was already thinking of adding extra chapters as to how Sherman deals with his tail and how Peabody and Sherman are getting on together after Sherman being treated like an adult for a year and a half. I hope you guys like this as much as the original. Might have more chapters. Stay tuned.
1. Episode 1: This Is Only The Beginning

Mr. Peabody had been trying to keep his calm as he sat outside the principal's office. Once more, he had been called in to speak about Sherman. If he had to go through the process of losing Sherman again, then he didn't know what he would do.

Slowly the door opened and he could see his red headed boy already sitting down with a confused look on his face. He apparently didn't know what he was doing there either.

"Ah, Mr. Peabody, thank you for joining us." The principal was not the same one that he had encountered a few years ago. This one was a little more filled in. He looked kindly on the two as they sat in their seats.

Sherman had figured out how to transform himself back into a human, with the help of his father and Doctor Wolf, but he still had an over sensitive nose and ears, and he also had a tail. Sherman usually had his tail hidden in his pants or his shirt, but at the moment, he was rubbing it as though someone had stepped on it. He glanced at his dad and then looked away, as though ashamed of something.

"Might I ask what this is about? You weren't very clear when you called me in, and… well… is Sherman in trouble?" He glanced at his little boy with worry. The last time that he had been in trouble, he had been taken away from Mr. Peabody.

The principle, Mr. James, had thankfully already read the reports and papers on these two and understood Mr. Peabody's concern right away. "No, no, nothing like that at all. I've called you in here to discuss some things about Sherman, such as his tail, for instance." At this Sherman shied into his seat all the more eager to hide in it. "Now, I know you both gave me warning on this, so I'm not all that surprised about seeing it, but while in P.E. class, Sherman was hit by a dodgeball in the stomach and his tail stuck out."

Both boy and dog winced at that. "I hope he didn't misbehave when the other students reacted to that…"

"Oh, no, no, he behaved much better than expected, you see, I gave warning to some of the teachers about his tail and they promised to keep quiet about it. One of which was the P.E. teacher, Mr. Length. Now, the reason I called you was this. One of the boys noticed the tail before he could hide it again and laughed out loud, calling attention to it. When Sherman tried to deny it, he found himself being held up by his tail until Ms. Peterson… convinced the boy…. To put him down again." Sherman blushed in embarrassment as he remembered having to be rescued by the young girl who had once picked on him.

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman with a bit of concern. "So… Sherman didn't react at all this time?" Last time Sherman had been hurt and bullied, he had bitten Penny, who had had him in a chokehold.

"Well, no, he reacted, just not violently. He… well… he howled in pain, for lack of a better phrase. The student has detention for picking on Sherman, so the situation is resolved. I just thought you should know what Sherman's reaction was better this time, and I felt that as his parent you should be told of what had happened."

Mr. Peabody nodded his appreciation. He liked to know when someone was hurting his boy. "Thank you for telling me this. Was there anything else?" He glanced worriedly at his son. Apparently, Sherman hadn't expected to be brought to the office when he had been picked on, as long as he didn't hurt anyone, and he certainly didn't want his dad to worry about him.

"Sherman, could you please step outside for a moment? This won't take long. I just need to talk to Mr. Peabody for a few minutes." Sherman glanced nervously towards his father. Mr. Peabody nodded. Sherman walked outside and sat on the bench outside the office. Mr. James looked at the dog with a slight frown. Mr. Peabody had a crushing feeling in his heart. Something else was wrong. "Mr. Peabody, I know that this might not be the right judgment, since I've only known you two since you signed Sherman up for school, but I based on his reactions to some of the students… I think the orphanage might have done more damage to him than he lets on."

Mr. Peabody sighed and nodded. He had noticed as well. His boy no longer seemed to have that courageous spark that had kept him curious and safe throughout their life together. He seemed nervous around other humans. Mr. Peabody had not even brought him to another time period since that day he had lost his boy. "I know… what I don't know is what to do for once… the irony of it is crushing really. Sherman always looked to me for an answer and now… now I don't have one when he needs help the most." Mr. Peabody sighed as he tried to figure out what to do for the poor boy.

"Might I recommend seeing a counselor? Or at least a better social environment for a short time? From what his teachers have told me about him in his classes, he seems to be worried about something. He actually asked to step out of the room when they went over Ancient Troy last week, and this week he kept gripping something in his pocket. His teacher asked him about it, thinking it was a phone, but was surprised to find it was a dog whistle, especially since he's now subject to the same pain that you are when you hear such a whistle." He then noticed Peabody was grimacing at that. "Do you have any ideas on why he had it?"

Mr. Peabody nodded slowly. "I gave him the dog whistle on his first day of school, back when he was just starting. It was so that he would know that I'd always be there for him. I'd do anything for that boy, you have to understand." Mr. James nodded slowly at this. "As for Troy… well… let's just say that we had crashed there by accident and I had never wanted him to go into that war at all. We both got a good scare from that."

"When did you go to Troy?"

"I believe everyone now knows of my time machine that I had made for Sherman?" Mr. James nodded. He had received a full report on that from the courts when he was asked to take the boy into his school, despite his G.E.D. and degrees. "Well it was the day that the Petersons had come over for a dinner party so that we could sort out the whole 'Biting' incident. Penny had convinced Sherman to take her into the past and there was a whole issue with us having to save her from marrying King Tut, her convincing Sherman to fly Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine, and then … well we crashed in Troy just before the war. Sherman and I had had… a disagreement because of how Penny had been… well in my opinion… corrupting him… I guess she was really just showing him how people his age act though… anyway he went and recruited himself in the Greek army. After that things got more out of hand than they had already been."

"This sounds pretty intense already. Maybe you should both see a shrink for this? It might help him if he knows you're just as worried and you're both seeing help." The dog grimaced at that. "Not that kind of help, but stress can be hazardous for scientists such as you both… for the sake of Sherman at least you should…"

"I agree…"

"I beg pardon?" Mr. James blinked. It wasn't often that someone got Mr. Peabody to change his opinion.

"I'll schedule an appointment with a psychiatrist for both me and Sherman... If Sherman approves of it that is… I think you're right… it might help… but I don't want the other students being told about it, unless Sherman thinks it's alright. As much as I hate to admit it, he's not a little boy anymore, contrary to what his age is and your legal government says. From what he's told me, he grew up the day he was placed in that orphanage. He's capable of making his own decisions… most of which, I'm quite proud of…" Mr. Peabody got down from his chair. "Thank you for telling me this. Is there anything else?"

"No, Mr. Peabody. I believe that is all. I'll walk you out." Mr. Peabody nodded and walked outside with Mr. James right behind him.

Mr. Peabody was shocked at what he found when he stepped outside. Mr. James was likewise stunned. A large boy was holding Sherman upside down by his tail. The two boys could not see the two adults. Sherman's glasses had fallen and the boy was facing the other way. Mr. James was about to react when Mr. Peabody stopped him and made sure he was quiet. He knew that glare on Sherman's face, and it wasn't just because he had lost his glasses. Sherman had a plan.

"So what's this stupid thing even for, Sher-dog?" The boy was a large one by the name of Jack Henson. He was the captain of the football team and the leader of the bullies. To them, Sherman was still fresh meat to be broken in. To Sherman, this was just another bully from the orphanage or college that hadn't yet learned to back off.

"Lots of things," Sherman growled. He closed his eyes and calculated an escape plan. Then he opened his eyes with a slight grin that seemed almost canine. "For instance, say someone has hold of my tail, like you do. I can just push off the floor and tip you off balance, like so!" He pushed himself off the ground with his hands. This tipped the bully off balance. Jack stumbled back, and his grip on Sherman's tail loosened. "And then I'm free." Sherman took advantage of this to run and grab his glasses. Now he was facing the boy head on. He was then suddenly petrified as he noticed his dad and the principal behind Jack. How much had they seen?

Mr. Peabody had a concerned look on his face, but Sherman noticed that he was holding back. He was letting Sherman know that he trusted him to find his own solutions and to be his own person now. Sherman sighed in a little relief. His dad trusted him.

"What's the matter, Sher-dog? You part Chicken hound now?" The boy started to make chicken sounds and flap his arms.

Sherman crossed his arms and let out a low growl. "Actually, I'm part Beagle, if you must know, and a smart one at that." Peabody knew he was referring to his DNA, but at the same time Mr. Peabody had a feeling that the comment also applied to Sherman's intelligence as well. Sherman adjusted his glasses and looked at his options. "I recommend we part ways and forget this ever happened, Jack." Sherman started to walk past him to reach his dad and the principal. He just wanted to go home at this point… maybe help Leo with fixing his model plane again. They hadn't gone back in time since that night…

"And just what makes you think you're getting out of here without being taught a lesson?" Jack asked.

Sherman stopped right next to Jack, both looking in different directions. He grimaced, no longer growling to get his point across. "I don't need to learn anything from you, Jack. I've been places you could never dream of. You don't want to fight me, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"You'd be the one who was schooled." Sherman started walking again towards his father and principal. Mr. Peabody may have been the one who had told Mr. James to stay out of it, but he had nearly burst trying to withhold his own natural instincts to rush in and protect his boy. He was shaking terribly with anger, fear, and concern for his son, but not enough for anyone but Sherman to notice. Sherman always noticed now.

Jack turned and was about to rush Sherman into a wall, when he noticed the two adults. His eyes widened as he saw the cold fire in Mr. Peabody's eyes and he ran the other way. He was in enough trouble as it was, and didn't know how long they had been standing there.

Mr. Peabody didn't sigh in relief until Mr. James ran off after the boy and Sherman was by his side, holding his paw. "You had me worried there, Sherman. I'm proud of how you handled that situation though." Sherman felt his father trembling from fear.

He put a hand on his father's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Thank you for letting me handle that. That couldn't have been easy for you to watch. Let's go home, Mr. Peabody. I just want to relax…" Sherman smiled softly to his father as his father smirked back to him.

As the two started on their way home in the moped, Sherman was trying to figure out how to calm his father down. Mr. Peabody was still tense since getting Sherman back, though he tried not to show it. Sherman knew his father though. He couldn't hide from Sherman with his fur shaking as much as it was.

When they entered the apartment, Sherman put his bag in his room while his dad went to his office to try and get some work done. He often found that working through his stress could help. Mr. Peabody was about to start on a long paper for a science committee in D.C. when he found himself being picked up from behind like he was a puppy. He struggled against the small arms and gave his son a small glare.

"Sherman, put me down! I'm not a toy." Mr. Peabody groaned. He had been feeling weak already, but was at this point, tired. "What are you doing?"

"We both need a breath of fresh air, and I know the best places for that."

"Oh, really, Sherman, and where would that be?" The dog muttered as he let his boy carry him.

"Not where, Mr. Peabody, when. We're going to visit an old friend of ours." Sherman smiled as he carried his father over to a door. He opened the door slowly and put his father down so he could stand up next to him. "I think we have time to visit the renaissance."

Mr. Peabody scowled at his son, but thought that it would be a good change of pace. "Alright, Sherman, we'll go and visit Leonardo Da Vinci. Just for a little while though."

Sherman smiled and rubbed his dad's head, knowing it would annoy him as well as feel good. "Sounds great, dad, but don't worry. We've got all the time in the world." He chuckled as his father waved his hand away. Mr. Peabody allowed Sherman to call him dad every once in a while now, so long as that in formal things, he was called Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody smiled weakly as he punched in the coordinates for the time period into the WABAC, hoping it would still be capable of travel after all this time. He pushed the red button. Sherman sat next to him in his seat and watched in delight as the lights dimmed and the large red sphere took off. Just seeing the inside of the temporal vortex was enough to make him feel like everything was going to be alright, like the last two years had just been a nightmare.

When the orb stopped, Mr. Peabody and Sherman found themselves at the bottom of a hill next to a workshop. They put on their renaissance clothes and walked outside. Leo was busy trying to repair his flying machine in the yard. He worked on it with a lot of energy and excitement. He had finally gotten his "Son" to be less creepy and actually help out. The little wooden contraption was still creepy, but at the moment, it was just handing its creator a hammer for the machine.

Sherman adjusted his tail so that it was hidden in his clothes again, which was easier to do in this time, since everyone wore robes and dresses. Mr. Peabody took a whiff of the old air and was surprised at how much he had missed the feel of time travel. He looked at his boy and instantly knew he felt the same way. "Come, Sherman, we might as well see if he needs help. For all we know, he's still repairing your mess from last time, heh."

Sherman grimaced as he followed his father. Then he thought of something that was amusing. "Well if at first we don't succeed, fly, fly, again, right Mr. Peabody?" Sherman chuckled.

Mr. Peabody looked at the young boy, stunned, and then chuckled as well. "Yes, I suppose so, Sherman. That was a pretty good pun, by the way." Sherman smiled proudly at that as they neared the inventor. "Ah my friend, Leonardo Da Vinci, how are you?"

"Ah Mr. Peabody, I've been wondering where you were, or at least when you were…" He muttered to himself the last bit until he saw the boy with the dog. "And who is this young man? It can't be little Sherman, he looks too serious!" He attempted to make a serious face to mock the boy, but his face only made him look more humorous.

Sherman tried to stifle a laugh. He had needed this.

Satisfied with making the boy chuckled, the inventor started to talk to his friend about his latest idea for his flying machine. Sherman noticed that some of Mr. Peabody's stress was disappearing. He had needed this just as much as Sherman had. The boy smiled. Their stress and worry may not disappear for a while, but it was still a start, and besides, this was only the beginning.


	2. Episode 2: Frozen Peabody Part 1

**_He took one last look at his handiwork, then at his paws. He was still just a little puppy. He hadn't meant to do it. He had been scared. He had created a dome over his family when he sensed the danger. True the shield had protected them, but it had also scared every one. The little puppy moved his paw over the dome's interior and imagined a hole appearing. He was surprised when it did. He took one last look at his parents and his little brother, and then ran away crying. The assassin was unconscious and no longer a threat, the pup's family was safe, surely they would've been proud. The only face that held any pride in it though, was his twin brother, who was still too young to understand what had just happened._**

**_The guards were still trying to understand what had just happened as the young prince ran past them on all fours. He didn't even stop when he reached the ocean shore. He just hoped that it would drown him so that he didn't hurt anyone. He was afraid of his powers. He had been trying to learn to control them while hiding them from everyone. As he continued running, he noticed he was walking on an ice bridge and not slipping. He looked back at the storm clouds over his country of Arrendog and waved a hand to move them away. He was relieved when the snow storm that had threatened his country dissipated. He had gained some control of his powers, but he still needed practice. To practice, he needed to get to somewhere that no one would follow him. He continued running and made sure that the ice bridge disappeared behind him as he ran. He didn't want to leave a trail for them to follow._**

**_He wiped his tears from his eyes as he now ran on two legs. He just wanted to lose his powers entirely if he could. When he reached the other side of the ocean, he passed out from exhaustion, he was still a puppy after all._**

**_When he woke up, he found, much to his joy, that his powers were no longer available to him, or able to hurt anyone for that matter. What he didn't like was the fact that in his run, he had lost his outfit and he was in another country where dogs weren't very smart and the humans treated them as pets instead of equals. He found himself in an adoption center for dogs. He didn't mind though. He had surprised the owner when he had finally spoke up and asked for a book. The owner not only gave him a book but a set of glasses as well when he noticed he kept bumping into things._**

**_The young pup looked into the future and realized that without his curse, as he liked to think of it as, he was finally free to do what he wanted, especially now that he wasn't having to be a prince. He then remembered his family and shook off the thought. It was better not to worry about them. They'd be fine._**

**_12 years later…_**

Mr. Peabody awoke in his bed with a cold sweat and looked at his right paw. He turned a shade paler than normal, if that was even possible for a snow-white beagle to do. On his paw was a mark that he hadn't seen in twelve years since he had drained his powers running away from home. It was a small blue snowflake and it was sparking. "Oh my…!"

***Mr. Peabody and Sherman***

"…Yes that's right, we're taking an actual lengthy trip to the remote country of Arrendog… how do I know where it is? That's like asking me how I can talk! I've been there before!... Yes, I'll make sure he keeps studying his school work. Yes, we'll be leaving after I make another phone call… let's just say an emergency came up and I don't want to leave Sherman all alone again… yes, thank you, Mr. James. Goodbye…" Mr. Peabody sighed as he hung up the phone on Sherman's principal. He hadn't done anything so hasty since… since adopting Sherman in fact…

"Is something up, Mr. Peabody?" Mr. Peabody sighed as he turned to his red headed son. He felt ashamed for keeping such a secret from his boy, but at the time, it didn't matter.

Now it seemed that it did. "Um… yes, actually… I'm afraid we need to take a trip to visit someone… someone I haven't seen since I was a puppy." Sherman noticed the sad look on his father's face, as well as the shame in his tone.

"Is there something wrong with your dog family? I know you never got adopted by a human, but you never said anything about your dog family… where are they from anyway?" Mr. Peabody grimaced at his boy's curiosity, which often made it easy to forget that he was, in fact, a licensed scientist and veterinarian already.

"There's nothing wrong with them, but I do need to visit them… They live in a far off country near Norway called Arrendog. It's a small country, but quite beautiful from what I remember of it." Sherman sat down on a stool and listened intently to his father, never having heard where he had come from before, or how he was so smart in the first place. "In Arrendog, humans and dogs live as equal. I'm not the only one who can talk, and, well… there's also a matter of dealing with the royal family of Arrendog…"

"What's wrong with the royal family?" Sherman tilted his head.

Mr. Peabody smirked. "There's nothing wrong with them, per say, just with the oldest prince… I'm afraid he's a bit of a troublesome dog with a curse from when he was born." He then grimaced as he noticed his son was glaring at his paw. He tried to hide it behind his back and failed as Sherman got up and examined it.

"This thing's your curse, isn't it?" He pointed to the snowflake.

"Sherman, as grateful as I am that you're taking this all well, aren't you concerned about what I just said? Or that you've managed to put together that I'm royal?" Mr. Peabody asked as he took his paw away from his son's small hand.

"I have a tail, I was raised by a Beagle who acts better than any human I've ever met, and I'm friends with a man who was raised by wolves as well as the majority of the world's most historical figures, dad." Sherman cocked a toothy grin as his dad looked up at him curiously, waiting for his point. "I've kinda figured you were always a prince among dogs and men anyway, heh." Sherman ruffled his father's fur while Peabody swatted away at it playfully.

"Again, you're taking this quite well, Sherman…" Mr. Peabody looked at his son with some concern.

"I trust you, Mr. Peabody. Besides, if that little weird snowflake is bugging you that much, then as your doctor, I suggest we get it checked out, and if the experts are in Arrendog, then to Arrendog we must go!" Mr. Peabody giggled at his son's silly heroic pose with his fist pumped into the air.

"Alright, Sherman, but it's going to be cold and we're only packing what you can hold in your backpack. I don't plan on going through the normal ways, but they do have technology. I need to make a call there first though… I'll put it on speaker though if you promise to be quiet." He smirked as Sherman nodded his head vigorously.

Mr. Peabody nodded as Sherman sat back down on a chair in the living room while Mr. Peabody dialed the phone. They waited three times and then a slightly stuck up voice answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Arrendog Castle, I am Bens, the butler. Who is calling?"

Mr. Peabody took a deep breath while his son stifled a chuckle. It was rare to see Mr. Peabody so nervous about anything, especially when it was just a phone conversation.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Edward Peabody, and I'd like to speak with King Aron, or Queen Sarah if it's at all possible?"

"And what, young man, gives you the right to talk to them?"

Mr. Peabody wanted to say that it was because he had a curse on his paws that would possibly endanger his family, but he wasn't sure that would help, so he went with another version of the direct approach. "I have a right to talk to them because I have a blue snowflake in the palm of my usually snow white, fur covered, right paw. Is that a good enough reason, Mr. Bens?"

There was a silence at the other end of the phone for a minute and Mr. Peabody had started to wonder if they had even taken him seriously, or if he had just been hung up on.

"I'll let them know… I suppose you wish to talk to Prince Andrew as well, sir?"

"Yes… If he'll talk to me…"

"Who's Prince Andrew, Mr. Peabody?" Whispered Sherman to his father as he joined him on the couch. He was curious about why his father had, for the first time in the boy's life, addressed himself as "Edward" Peabody.

"My twin brother… younger by only an hour. We're identical twins though, so be careful on telling us apart." Sherman nodded. He felt sort of honored that his dad was telling him all of this, even if it was a little late in his opinion. He understood the complexity of all of this though.

After a minute a strong male's voice that sounded much Mr. Peabody's, but slightly older, came on the phone. "Hello? Edward?" Sherman shot his father an amused glance. It was strange to hear someone address his father that way and with such a concerned tone.

Mr. Peabody ignored it. "Yes, I'm here… I trust I'm talking to his majesty, King Aron?"

"Don't be so formal, my boy, where have you been? We thought you were dead. Are you alright?"

"I'm currently fine, father. I'm living in New York, trying to keep you safe from my curse. Honestly, I used its power to cross the ocean after I ran off!" Sherman looked at his father with surprise. He wondered just what kind of curse he had. "It had faded for a time after that, but now it's back, and I don't want it ruining anyone's life again. I need to know how to get rid of it, father." Mr. Peabody's voice may have been calm, but he was shaking vigorously with fear, worrying about hurting his son.

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone, somewhat mixed with relief, but worry as well. "You've been gone for twelve years, Edward. Do you realize that your brother is now next in line since you disappeared…"

Mr. Peabody got up and growled slightly at the device on the coffee table in front of them. "I don't care for your crown, father, I care for my family, and that means that I need a way to either control the curse without causing suspicion, or a way to get rid of it completely." Mr. Peabody snapped back. 'How dare he think that after all this time I'm calling for the crown again! I'm not some scamp that needs my life set in stone for me! I'm _the_ Mr. Peabody! I can travel in time for goodness sake! I adopted a human! I've accomplished more than I could've just sitting on a dusty old throne!'

"Mr. Peabody!" The white dog turned quickly to find that half the room was covered in ice, save for his son, the couch, and the phone.

"Oh my!" Mr. Peabody's eyes widened in fear. He was starting to lose control again. "Not again…"

"Edward, who was that? What's happening?"

"That was my boy, Sherman, father. I accidently scared him with my curse. Please, I need at least some advice." He pleaded as he stood nearly frozen himself. He wasn't sure what to do for once.

"Can you come to Arrendog? We'll gather all our top scientists and magic users. We'll figure something out, son."

"Edward, is that you?" Now a female voice was on the phone. It was lighter and seemed regal, but not as much as his father's had been. Mr. Peabody was still trying to figure out how to get rid of the ice in his house, and explain everything to Sherman. He kept being certain that he would lose his son's love and trust, but was amazed when Sherman picked up the dog and placed him on his lap while hugging his stomach for comfort like Mr. Peabody had done for Sherman as a baby.

"I'm here, mother. I've just had a bit of a slip up in my powers and I don't want to keep leaving people every time I mess up. We'll be at Arrendog within the next two days, not sure when exactly, but we'll travel by sea." Mr. Peabody said as calmly as he could while he rubbed his son's hands.

"We? Edward, who's with you?"

"Mother, I promise you, I'll explain everything when I get back, just don't have a big deal about it, alright?"

Aron was now back on the line. "We'll be expecting you at the shore. I trust you're otherwise well?"

"Perfectly, I've even made a bit of a name for myself, though I tend to forget my first name sometimes because of it… Tell Andrew to stay out of trouble at least till we get there, goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned his head up slightly towards his boy.

"So, this is your curse, huh?" Mr. Peabody looked about worriedly and then sunk his head into his small shoulders and nodded. "I'd say that it's… pretty fantastic!" Sherman smiled as he used his old phrase for amazing things for the first time since he had been taken away from his father.

Mr. Peabody's ears perked up at that and a scowl appeared on his face. "Sherman, I just nearly froze you! How is that 'Pretty Fantastic'? You could've been killed because of me!"

Sherman rolled his eyes. "We've faced worse, now hold on while I get packed. I think I've still got my skates from the Ice Age trip, and then I'll need a coat, maybe the one from the time we visited the North Pole with Doctor Cook. I think it still fits…" While his boy jumped up to get the gear, Mr. Peabody noticed that the ice in his apartment was starting to melt already. He scratched his head and wondered how that could be. It usually stayed around for at least a day, especially with this much ice.

*~* Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

The two were standing at a deserted dock at the far edge of the New York Harbor. Mr. Peabody had already made sure that no one would be around to see this, and that even if they did, the two of them would have devices to make it look like they were testing a new ice bridge invention. Mr. Peabody started towards the edge of the dock, then, he broke into a run and jumped with his paw holding tightly to Sherman's. Sherman had decided to turn himself into a dog once more for this trip, at least till they got to shore again, and had the device to change his form in his bag.

As the two walked, Sherman noticed the ice under them gleamed like a royal walkway with snowflake patterns all over it. "Hey, Mr. Peabody, isn't it pretty though, your gift, I mean?" Peabody looked at his son with a grimace. He hadn't thought of his "Curse" as a "Gift" before.

"Heh, yes, in some ways it is, Sherman, but not always. As you saw, if I lose my temper while the mark is on my paws, I will most likely hurt someone I care for, and that means you, Sherman." Mr. Peabody tightened his grip on the younger beagle, as though afraid that he'd slip through his ice and drown.

"I trust you, dad."

Sherman responded in kind to assure his father that he'd be right beside him the whole way. The two skated the majority of the way, as walking would take far longer and hurt their feet more. Mr. Peabody was amazed to find that they had arrived by the next morning.

"There it is, Sherman… Arrendog, the country of the dogs who are considered man's equal… at least here we are." The two nodded and Mr. Peabody grabbed the remote that turned Sherman back into a human and then they skated the rest of the way to shore while the ice dissolved behind them.

"Mr. Peabody, this place is pretty fantastic!" Sherman exclaimed as they took off their skates and returned them to their packs. From where they were, the place seemed like an old fashioned village with a castle nearby.

"It is indeed, though, I hope you don't mind, I still prefer our home in New York." Sherman smiled. He did too.

"Halt, who goes there?" It was one of the royal guards, and a human at that. Mr. Peabody looked up at the sun and judged that it was the middle of summer here in Arrendog, yet the guard was wearing snow gear.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Sherman asked with a smirk on his face.

The guard glared. "I was informed to escort a young dog to the royal palace to get rid of his Icy curse. Something to do with it being out of control. I don't want to get frostbite from some fool who got cursed."

Mr. Peabody groaned. "I didn't say it was out of control, I said that I was afraid that I'd lose control, and I wasn't exactly cursed, I was just born with it…" Sherman just patted his father's shoulder for support. "Let's get this over with." Mr. Peabody sighed.

*~* Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

As the two entered the palace, Sherman had kept hold of Mr. Peabody's paw the whole way. He was nervous, never having even heard of his family before now. Apparently, dogs from Arrendog were granted the lifespans of humans, which surprised Sherman, as he had been concerned about his father dying within the next few years. He was glad to have this fear subsided.

While they walked, Sherman noticed a particular red female cocker spaniel looking at them funny. She wore a white shimmering gown with red trimming. "Mr. Peabody…"

"Ignore her, Sherman. Odds are she's confusing me for my twin. Easy mistake, I'm sure. That or she's one of those dogs from the Bone Islands that just happens to hate humans…" Mr. Peabody chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, or maybe both…" muttered Sherman. He didn't like the look on that dog's face. She seemed to be glaring at them or trying to figure out the best way to get rid of them. Either one did not bode well for the young boy.

When they neared the throne room, Mr. Peabody and Sherman both started hearing things behind the door. The guard, being pure human, heard no such thing. "You're sure he's not back for the throne?" His mother, ever the cautious one. Mr. Peabody face palmed himself. His own mother didn't trust him, not that he blamed her, not having seen her in over a decade.

"Mom, he's just here in need of help, you know that! This is why he ran the first time, because no one trusted him!" Sherman looked towards his father to be sure he was standing right next to him. Mr. Peabody had a paw over his heart. His twin had understood why he had run. "He'll run away again if you keep acting like this, and frankly I'd like to think that he has the right to be trusted if he's stayed away this long for our protection!"

Mr. Peabody then looked at Sherman, who nodded, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." King Arron's voice called out over the small argument.

The Throne room was being prepared for a party, and judging by the decorations, it was the prince's birthday. Mr. Peabody grimaced as he recalled that it was his birthday too. "Your majesties," He bowed low, and his son followed suit after they had entered the chambers. "Thank you for agreeing to have an audience with us."

"Ah, geez, Eddy's gone and turned into a party pooper!" Mr. Peabody grimaced at the childish nickname as his son snickered. The two then stood up and Sherman was surprised to see that there was another Mr. Peabody in front of him, and an older one on the throne. The only one who was not like Mr. Peabody was his mother, who had given him his emerald green eyes. She dismissed the guard who happily left. She then looked expectantly to Sherman, expecting him to leave as well apparently.

"Andrew, you know I never liked that name." Mr. Peabody held Sherman's hand as his mother glared at the boy. "Mother, be nice. This is my son, Sherman." Her glare instantly melted away and was replaced with confusion. "I adopted him, mother, and before the question pops up, he doesn't usually address me as 'Dad' because I asked him to call me 'Mr. Peabody' for my own reasons which are a bit redundant now, but it's a habit..." He answered the most likely questions to pop up next.

King Arron was wearing a silver and green set of royal robes while Queen Sarah wore a silver gown with blue trimming. Prince Andrew wore a set of Prince's robes that were green with silver trimming. He smiled kindly to his twin and nephew.

"Nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Andy, the fun twin, obviously. Sorry your dad's such a stick in the ice." Mr. Peabody looked down, a little upset that his own twin thought he was boring.

Sherman chuckled, "You haven't seen what we do for fun. I study history with him. We learn about all kinds of people, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It's the most fun ever!" He had a feeling that he'd like his new uncle.

"Oh, is that so? Hah, what did you do to make the kid like ya, Eddy? Dangle candy in front of it?" The green clad beagle chuckled as his brother scowled while straightening his tie.

"He found me in a cardboard box in the rain and adopted me." Sherman smirked as his father's relatives looked stunned. "We live in New York…"

"Yes, and it wasn't exactly an ideal place to leave a child on their own, especially at such a young age. I estimated Sherman to be only a few months old at the time." Mr. Peabody crossed his arms as felt his paw freeze up a bit. This was ridiculous. His paw was acting up whenever his family didn't trust him it seemed. If that was the case then he'd never be able to live with anyone but Sherman, who trusted him completely for some reason. Mr. Peabody still, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what his son saw in him still after losing him for two years.

"You took a human boy off the streets without even considering the difficulties of raising a child could be like?" Sarah asked in amazement.

"Mother, believe me, I considered it. I didn't have that much trouble with him, really…" Mr. Peabody grimaced. 'Just going through a few court cases, running from danger in time travel, and dealing with saving the space time continuum… that's not too much compared to other parents, really, is it? He's quite well behaved and mature for his age too. As well as smart.'

Aron got down from his throne, walked up to Mr. Peabody, and looked at his oldest son for the first time in twelve years. His cold demeanor broke into a warm smile. "It's good to know you're alright, at least, Edward." He briefly hugged the surprised beagle. He then looked at Sherman with a little nervousness. "I am surprised that you adopted a human boy though. The humans must have been miffed about that, heh."

"Like you wouldn't believe, father." Mr. Peabody smiled kindly in return. Truthfully, he was glad to see his family again, but still concerned about the discovery he had already made with the few minutes he had been in their presence.

Sherman looked at his dad and smirked. Mr. Peabody could be the most social of creatures at times, but it was funny how family issues tended to make him nervous. Aron then walked over to Sherman who had made sure to stay in his father's line of sight for comfort, but out of the way so the other dogs could get at him and talk.

"Sherman, was it?" Sherman nodded once. The king smiled and held out his paw to the boy, who shook it eagerly. "Nice to meet you. I'm afraid the only thing I'm upset about at the moment is not having met you before, ha ha." Aron was more like a kindly old king when the formalities were gone. Sherman smiled back a toothy grin.

"It's nice to meet you too, Your Majesty."

Aron looked to Mr. Peabody proudly and smirked. "Not bad for a first kid, he's very polite. You must be very proud of him."

"Of course I am! Sherman's smart as a whip, he is. Very smart, already a doctor and veterinarian as well as a scientist, though of course his degrees are on hold save for his vet's license." Mr. Peabody gave a wide smile that made his boy's heart leap with joy.

"Smart as a whip? Really? Who says that anymore, Eddy? I'm surprised the Americans didn't kick you out for that saying, hehe." Andrew put in with a grin. "Oh, hey, are you guys staying here? We could set up a bunk bed in my room and you can even have the top if you want, Eddy! Sherman could even stay in the room too and we could have a slumber party after our birthday party! What do you say?" He looked around to everyone. Mr. Peabody and his father just face palmed themselves while Sarah just groaned. Sherman seemed to be the only one interested in the idea.

Sarah then gasped in realization. "Oh my, the party! How are we going to explain Edward's return?" Then she looked at Sherman with a bit of concern, "Or… his son being a human for that matter…"

Sherman smirked as the dogs thought about that. It was like watching four different Mr. Peabodys working on the same problem. "I have an idea…" The king and Mr. Peabody looked to the boy expectantly, confident in his thoughts and ideas. The other two just ignored him and kept up with their thinking. The room was completely empty, save for the Peabody family, and Sherman decided that now was the best time for his idea.

"Yes, what is it, Sherman?" Aron and Edward asked in unison, both a little embarrassed as they realized it. Sherman just chuckled lightly at it.

He set down his backpack and grabbed out the device that would turn him back into a puppy. "Well, what if we say that Mr. Peabody ran off after he realized he was cursed so that he didn't hurt anyone, which is true enough, right?" Mr. Peabody nodded, wondering where his son was going with this. "And that he returned when he was sure the answer to the curse was here in Arrendog!" It was an interesting idea, for sure, and it would explain why he had suddenly returned to his home.

"But how do we explain a human boy?" Sarah was finally paying attention now as well. Andrew was curious too and wondered what the small device in his hands would do.

"Oh, I can play a puppy if it will make you feel better. If you'll do the honors, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked as he tossed the remote to his dad. He took off his coat and placed it in his backpack to reveal his white tail.

This earned a gasp from everyone but Andrew who laughed at it. "Oh man, you said he was a scientist, right, Eddy? Haha, did you let him do something with dog DNA?"

Edward scowled. "I assure you, at the time I was not allowed to see Sherman due to some legal issues and misunderstandings. I'd prefer not to talk about it, but if Sherman wishes to tell you, I have no arguments." Sherman shook his head to dismiss the topic. His joyful smile replaced by a pained look. "Ready, Sherman?"

"Ready, Mr. Peabody!" He stood up tall and waited for the blast. It was a painless stream of blue and white light from the remote and it gave off a flash at the end.

When the flash was gone, Sherman was no longer a human, but a puppy that looked exactly like his father had as a young pup, save for the tuft of red hair on his head and the human clothing on him. Everyone but Edward and Sherman gasped.

"Yeah, there was a lab accident and I kinda got frozen somehow, and the only way to save me was to place some DNA in a scanner and zap me with the ray again, and so…" Sherman blushed as he tried to explain that he had his dad's DNA in him now. "Well… let's just say that they put a certain Beagle's DNA in the scanner and sent me home when I recovered." He had a paw behind his head as he scratched it. Mr. Peabody smiled a soft, sad smile to his son. He was still unsure of how to apologize for all of that. He still felt like it was his fault his boy had gotten hurt in the first place.

Aron was the first to wear off the shock and had started laughing. He too had been a scientist once upon a time and understood what had happened. He looked at the two and noticed that the similarities that they had as human and dog were now more pronounced that they were both dogs. The thick black glasses that the two of them wore, the large eyes that could hold your attention when determined, even the splash of red on them showed their similarities. With Sherman as a dog, one could never tell he was adopted.

"Haha, well that does help, now doesn't it. Now we'll just get ready for the party!" Aron laughed joyfully. It was going to be one eventful night.

*~* Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Sherman adjusted his small red bowtie once more as his father groaned in his prince suit. He hadn't worn so much silk in forever. He kept a smile on his face, the socialist that he was trained to be. Sherman was still working on his social skills outside of history. He hadn't been to a party this fancy since the French Revolution. He grimaced as he recalled how his father had almost lost his head to Robespierre and the Guillotine that time. Mr. Peabody was wearing a dark blue version of his brother's dress robes but with his signature red bow tie around his neck and his black glasses on his snout, which helped to tell the two brothers apart greatly.

Both father and son were swarmed by the ladies and lords of the lands, human and dog alike. A few had already heard of Mr. Peabody and had met him, but they had yet to hear of Sherman or meet him, so it was fine that he was a dog as well for their first impression of him. He would explain himself later on if he needed to.

One such creature to come up was a skinny Chihuahua who called herself the Duchess of Cheapton (Ch-e-A-pton). She insisted on claiming a dance from both the father and son. With Sherman, she had shown some strange dance moves that she thought were what the youth were into, only leading to Sherman staying closer to his father after he was returned from his dance. Mr. Peabody had been forced into a strange variation of the waltz with the old dog and had every wish to be out of the area as soon as possible, lest he be tempted to "Accidently" freeze the Duchess. He quickly pushed that thought aside and gave her a final spin she wouldn't forget, which landed her in the hands of her two bodyguards who stood nearby.

"Terribly sorry, Duchess, my paw must've slipped. It was interesting to meet you, but I must return to my son." He bowed out graciously.

Sherman hid a small grin as he saw his father's actions. Mr. Peabody was one of the best dancers he knew, so he had obviously done it on purpose, but no one else here would've known that.

Shortly after wards, Sherman was brought to a room by his father and uncle while they talked. Apparently, it was their room from when they were kids, still in use now that Andrew was an adult. Sherman fell asleep instantly in the bed after being changed back to his human form. He fell asleep dreaming of a smiling snowman named Olaf who was going to play with him in the snowy mountains of Arrendog.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Back at the party, something was up, and Edward could feel it in his icy paws. He fixed his gloves so that they remained on his paws. Unlike his brother, Edward had a set of gloves with his suit that made his powers null. It didn't work completely, but it would help him keep control, supposedly. He felt everyone in the room staring at him, some with confusion, some favorably, some with glares. Though the mood of the party was still light, the royal King and Queen had already retired for the night, leaving the twin brothers to take care of their guests.

Edward looked to his brother nervously. "I'm starting to think my power has something to do my emotions…" He whispered silently to his twin.

Andrew smirked towards his brother. "You've got a brilliant memory, right?" Edward nodded slowly. "Remember that mountain range that you used to experiment on?"

"You remember that?"

"Eh, we're twins, I may act goofy, but I still remember what we did together. Remember, photographic memory. Hehe. Look, if you need lose control, this time, just go there. We don't need you leaving us again, especially if you have Sherman to look out for." They nodded their agreement. Edward was starting to remember why he got along with his twin so well. He almost always knew what to do.

"Well then, we'd better put on a good show." The two brothers nodded once more and set off into their own different areas.

For an hour, everything seemed to be fine, and then Andrew's ears perked up when he heard a screech of panic. He turned towards the sound and found his brother backing up in a panicky way, as though afraid that someone was going to beat him. He noticed that one of his gloves were off. Apparently, one of the ladies had wanted another dance and had grabbed his glove. They screeched when they saw what appeared to be a tattoo on Edward's paw. Andrew made his way towards his brother quickly and placed a paw on his shoulder. Edward looked towards him with fear in his eyes.

"Edward, why don't you go take a breather, I don't think all these folks crowding in on you and your birthmark is going to help you out with your anxiety problems." Andrew grimaced, trying to pass off his brother's nervousness as an anxiety attack. This seemed to calm some people down until someone accidentally slipped on what appeared to be ice.

The brothers looked down and noticed that the entire floor was now covered in ice. Edward gasped in fear and started running as more people started slipping. He paused just long enough to look back at his brother's expression. It was full of concern, but not hatred. Edward closed his eyes and kept reminding himself that his brother trusted him, along with Sherman, if no one else. He then swiped his paw through the air and the ice started to melt.

Andrew ran out after his brother and called to him, "I'll meet you where we made Olaf!" He didn't know if his brother had heard him, but he knew that he was afraid of something that he actually had complete control of. Andrew looked back to the party of now scared people and dogs who now knew of his brother's power, and wondered how he would explain to Sherman that his dad had run off again.


End file.
